Mother's Day Surprise!
by Luna Luver 1
Summary: Happy (late) Mother's day. Mikey doesn't have a mother so how does he celebrate Mother's day? Read to find out! Based on the 2012 cartoon.


**Hi! I really wanted to do something for Mother's day even if this is a month late. Sorry! I'm still working on my other story so chapter five shall be up pretty soon. Anyway hope you like and enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _'Rrriiiiiiinnng! Rrrriing! Rrring!'_ "Ugh..." Mikey groaned pulling the covers over his head, but not even that could block out the noise from his head. Mikey groaned louder this time, chucked one of the pillows from his bed, and threw it full force at the direction of the terrible noise.

 _'Rrriii–'_

The clock fell down and shattered into many little pieces. Mikey jumped at the sudden noise before slowly pulling off the covers. He turned his head to the direction of the shatter-like sound.

"Aw Shell," Mikey grumbled, picturing how blazing angry his genius brother would be when he found he had broke the alarm clock... again.

Mikey got up from the bed and trudged to the calender, just to know what day it is.

"Hmm... May 10. There's something special on that day, I just know it. It's on the tip of my tongue. What was it...?" Mikey pondered, rubbing his chin. Suddenly Mikey snapped his fingers in realization.

"It's Mother's day, duh!" Mikey exclaimed. He bounced happily toward his desk, picked up his orange bandana, placed it on his eyes and tied it with a knot.

His brothers and sensei were not awake yet. He entered the kitchen to start working on breakfast. He was flipping pancakes while whistling cheerfully before a thought struck him.

 _'I have three brothers and a sensei... but no mother and today's Mother's day!'_ Mikey thought, _'Oh what to doooo? Wait Mikey you're the Mikester. The awesome who creates the awesomest ideas that are just awesomely out of this world! I'll think of something!'_

With that last reassuring thought in his mind he went back to flippin' pancakes. Once he was done he set out plates on the table. Then he grabbed the pan from the stove. Placing a pancake on each of his family's plates, he walked over to the kettle where he was making tea for Master Splinter. He was pouring the tea into a tea cup just as Leo walked in groggily.

"Mmm... smells good in here. Did you sleep well, Mikey?" Leo asked, tiredness still evident in his voice.

"I feel not too shabby, but I think the question is did YOU sleep well? Dude, ya seriously look like a walking dead zombie," Mikey giggled.

Leo rolled his eyes answering, "I'll admit it, tonight wasn't my best night but it definitely wasn't the worst."

"Mm-hm. Leo can you give this tea to sensei? He's probably just doing some boring meditation thing." said Mikey.

"Sure thing, Mikey and meditation is not boring! It's actually quite enjoyable when you're patient! It keeps the body, mind, and spirit calm and–"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah bro. Whatever you say." Mikey grumbled and smirked.

Leo rolled his eyes yet again and grabbed the tea cup from Mikey. He walked out of the kitchen to go find Master Splinter. Once Leo was gone Mikey took out three cups and poured orange juice in them.

"Dinner's ready, dudes!" Mikey called out.

Donnie walked in the kitchen with dark bags under his eyes.

"Stayed up late on a _project_ right?" Mikey smirked knowingly.

"Yup," Donnie responded as he sat on one of the chairs around the table. Automatically, he fell asleep with his head falling hard on the table.

"Ouch... that's gonna leave a mark," Mikey winced. He glanced at the clock and looked back at Donnie. _'Hmm Leo's up, Sensei's up, Donnie's up, but..'_ he thought, a smirk growing on his face, _'Raphie ain't heeere~"_ he completed his thought with the smirk growing bigger by the second. It was a miracle it didn't break his face.

Mikey walked out of the kitchen, tiptoeing to his brother's room. He stopped in front of his door. He heard the loud recognizable snores of his brother. He opened the door ajar, making sure his brother was still asleep, before opening the door all the way. Tiptoeing to the bed, he stared at his brother's sleeping form. Raph was lying on his back with one of his arms stretching out of the bed. The bed covers were covering half of him; still slipping off the bed though.

Mikey grinned maniacally at his brother. "Hey bro, this is goin' to hurt you more than it's goin' to hurt me." Mikey whispered to his brother. Raph stirred and shifted a bit with a frown growing on his face but he didn't wake up. Mikey grinned walking to the far end of the room before charging at his brother. He jumped high in the air sticking his leg out. "Booyakasha!" he yelled grinning crazily before hitting his brother in the stomach.

Raph's eyes widened almost popping out of his head. "Oomph!" he yelled when Mikey's foot connected to his stomach. Mikey jumped off of Raph quickly, laughing while Raph was wheezing for breath. Once Raph caught his breath he turned to stare at Mikey; fire blazing in his eyes. If looks could kill Mikey would be laying on the floor dead. Mikey grinned stupidly shuffling to the door, sweating nervously before breaking into a run.

 _ **"**_ _ **MIKEY**_ _ **!"**_ Raph yelled, his voice echoing in the lair. Mikey was sweating even more but that stupid smile of his was still plastered on his face. Mikey ran past Leo, who was heading to the kitchen, almost tripping him. He ran towards the kitchen hearing Leo mutter somethin' about manners or whatever.

"Mikey! When I get my hands on ya, yer gonna wish ya were never **BORN**!"

Donnie's head shot up and his eyes widened in alarm at hearing the sudden scream. However, his eyes shrunk back to their regular size when he found out it was just Raph.

"Another typical morning at the Hamato household," he muttered. He got up from the chair to make some coffee.

 _ **'CRASH!'**_

"Ahhhh~!" A girly scream echoed in the lair.

Yup, coffee would be totally good right about now. He took out a coffee bag from _Folgers_ just as Leo came crawling in.

"What... _are_ you doing?" Donnie asked, confused at Leo's behavior.

Leo looked up at him answering, "Mikey probably woke Raph up in a torturous way and you **know** exactly how Raph acts on mornings..."

"So basically he's beating the crap out of him?"

"Yup," Leo said glancing back at the ruckus and shouts coming from Mikey and Raph.

"Oooh, I wouldn't want to be in Mikey's shoes right now." Donnie shivered.

"You're telling me," Leo nodded, agreeing.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were the mother hen that would be there to stop the fight." Donnie pointed out.

"Okay, first of all I'm NOT a mother hen. I'm just doing my job of being a leader and an older brother. Second of all, I **tried** to but Raph was so blinded by rage, he started punching both me and Mikey. Why do you think I had to crawl all the way over here?" Leo said.

"Ahhhhhhh~! Rapist, Rapist! Ahhhhh~!" Mikey shrieked.

"Shut up! You stupid shell fer brains!" Raph yelled back.

Leo and Donnie's eyes widened a bit in shock. They slowly turned their heads to look at each other before turning back to the direction of the ruckus.

"Wow... that's a new one. Even weirder than what Mikey normally says. And trust me, Mikey can say **very** weird things at times." Leo said.

Donnie nodded his head before going back to the coffee maker. The shock was already disappearing from his face. Leo got up from the floor and walked over to the table looking at the delicious pancakes and the bright-looking orange juice. He sat on the chair, grabbing a butter knife and a fork. He delicately cut a perfect square off the pancake. Dipping it in maple syrup, he popped it into his mouth.

"Mmm... Mikey may be a pain in the ass sometimes but, mmm.. this is really good." Leo sighed munching contently.

Raph soon came in holding Mikey in a choke-hold. Mikey's fingers were trying to pry his brother's arm from his neck. His face was quickly turning purple from the lack of oxygen and felt as if he were to pass out any second.

"Raph let go of Mikey!" Leo shouted.

" _Now_..." Leo said when Raph had a lack of response.

"Raph judging by the way Mikey's face looks..." Donnie butted in, "You're going to **kill** him because of his lack of oxygen!"

"What?" Raph asked, finally letting go of Mikey.

Mikey gasped, taking deep long breaths of fresh air. His face was turning back to his usual green color as he looked up at Donnie gratefully.

"Thanks bro"

"No prob, I think..."

Raph grumbled under his breath as he sat on one of the chairs surrounding the table. His mood seemed to lighten when he tasted the sheer utter sweetness of the delicacy Mikey prepared for him.

"Well, lets hurry up! We don't have any time to waste! We have to meet Sensei in four minutes." Leo ordered.

"Are you serious?! I didn't get to taste my food or even **LOOK** at it! I even made the food but I can't **eat** it? That's just torture! That's, that's, that's just plain child abuse!" Mikey complained, pouting.

"Then I suggest you eat fast," Leo said walking out of the kitchen. " **Without** making a mess!" he called back.

Mikey made no attempt to respond back. Instead, he began stuffing his face with syrup covered pancakes. Licking the plate clean with his tongue and swallowing the juice in one gulp, he placed both objects in the sink. Glancing at the time his eyes widened and he ran out of the kitchen.

 _'One minute thirty seconds, one minute twenty-eight seconds, one minute twenty-six seconds... ahhh! I'm gonna be late!,'_ He thought.

He ran into the dojo stumbling on his two feet, face-planting the floor. Not to mention with only thirty seconds to spare.

Crawling to the area where his brothers were, he looked up to his father and brothers as he sat with his legs tucked under him.

"Um.. I'm OK... and hopefully I'm not late... right?" he rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly.

"Michelangelo..." Master Splinter began.

 _'Please, please, please, PLEASE let me be on time, let me be on time, let me be on tiiiiime'_

"...You're late!" Master Splinter finished looking at his student displeased. "Extra katas for you."

"Aw maaan! That sucks like the pizza Leo would cook: burnt, bitter, and just plain rotten," Mikey whined.

"Wha–hey!" Leo shouted as his eyes grew wide at sudden realization. "My cooking's not that bad!"

"You're right Leo, what was I thinking? I'm sorry..."

"Thanks and all is forgiven–"

"...I was giving you too much credit, bro. You're **waaaay** worse!"

Turning his head to look at Mikey, he scowled darkly. Donnie and Raph were already laughing at what Mikey said. Before anyone could do anything they would soon regret (mainly Leo), Master Splinter got in.

"Enough!" he scolded his children. The noise instantly stopped as soon as it had started.

"Today we shall meditate."

Loud murmurs of whining and complaints entered the dojo, that is until Master Splinter gave them a stare that was enough to kill a man on the spot.

"Now lets get into our meditation positions."

The turtles obeyed their father. Once in their meditation position they focused on their inner peace or whatever, well except for one turtle.

 _'Ugh.. how can they do this?!'_ Mikey wondered squeezing his eyes closed tighter. _'Oh my– I can't do this!'_

One eye opened up a bit followed by the other. He started fidgeting; first a little before the speed of his fidgeting increased.

Looking around the room, he spotted Leo; his eyes closed shut in a serious yet calm way. A smirk was forming on his lips as a thought struck him. Imagine pranking Leo right then and there; the look on his face would be priceless, just priceless!

 _'But I might get into a lot of trouble for disrupting Master Splinter's lesson'_

The thought of more punishment was devastating but he just couldn't let his chance slip away from him. It's just too good!

Mikey pulled out a yellow colored water ballon from his shell. The water balloons were tucked in his shell for "very important, life or death, emergencies" as he once said.

Mikey held back the hand containing the water balloon. Closing his right eye, he aimed for his target.

 _'Splash'_

"Gaaah!"

Quickly Mikey went to his meditation position as if nothing happened. Everyone opened their eyes to stare at a stunned dripping wet Leo.

Leo opened and closed his eyes, shock still evident in his eyes.

The look on Leo's face was priceless as Mikey expected. Omigod! What he would give to have a camera! His face, his face, the leader's face, THEIR leader's face was just...so...

"Pffthahahahahahahahaha!"

It was just too much for Mikey, he couldn't stifle his laughter anymore. His laugh was soon followed by a second and then a third. All three turtles were laughing uncontrollably at their older brother's face. Even the corners of Master Splinter's mouth twitched upward.

As soon as the shock whore of from Leo's face, he brought his left hand up to his face to wipe off the water. But this only caused more water to splash on him since the water was already dripping down to his arm. More laughter came in response to his action.

"How was you're bath fearless?"

More laughter...

"Eww! Get a towel Leo! Don't you realize it's rude to take a bath and get publicly naked in front of innocent eyes!"

Laughter level was now in 'hysterically laughing and about to die soon'.

Leo's cheeks flushed a pink tinge before glaring at them.

It isn't funny." Leo said.

"You are right Leo. 'Funny' isn't the exact scientific word you should use for this situation..." explained Donnie.

A smile of triumph formed on Leo's face while Raph and Mikey just stared at Donnie confused since he was just laughing a while ago.

"...I prefer the word 'downright hilarious'!"

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The smile on Leo's face vanished, replaced with a frown. The color of his eyes dimmed and darkened to a darker blue. He stared at the other teenagers one by one before staring closely at Mikey. There was something behind him. It was… a water balloon. So Mikey was the one to prank Leo. Not a total surprise though since he's always pranking them.

Baby blue eyes met murderous blue ones as soon as Mikey opened his eyes.

"Oh Shi–"

Mikey quickly moved out of the way as soon as Leo made a movement to pounce on him.

Mikey let out a girly squeal as he ran out of the room with Leo dangerously close behind him.

Master Splinter sighed before he spoke under his breath, "Well at least they all lasted longer than before."

A nice soft lovey-dovey ringtone played in the room breaking the silence. Raph looked at Donnie smirking and making kissing noises.

"Oh just shut up." Donnie picked up the T-phone from his belt. Placing his phone to his ear he asked, "Hello? April?"

 _"Hey Donnie!"_ replied the sweet voice of the one and only April, which made Donnie's heart flutter. _"I was just wondering if I could come over. I got some pizza with me and Casey wanted to bring some spicy chicken wings for some reason."_

"Of course you can come over here.." he replied cooly before muttering, "and uh...Casey too..."

 _"Cool! See you guys there! Bye!"_

"Yeah! See ya too! Bye"

Donnie shut the phone off, placing it back in his belt.

"So wha' happened wit' yer girlfriend?" Raph asked

"First off, she's not my girlfriend! And April and Casey are coming over. Master Splinter since Leo is probably skinning Mikey alive, can we be dismissed?"

"Hai, you may."

"Thanks Sensei" Donnie and Raph bowed before leaving the room.

 **( Now let's go to April and Casey... )**

April and Casey were walking in the sewers. April was carrying four pizza boxes while Casey was carrying two packages of spicy chicken wings.

"Mm Mm, Spicy chicken wings. You know what else is spicy, Red?"

"What Casey?"

Casey inched closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You."

April rolled her eyes, smiling a bit as she looked at Casey. They were nearing the entrance of the lair as Casey said, "Oh, you know something else–"

"Hi April! How was your trip here?" came the voice of the purple-banded turtle, who felt the need to interrupt Casey before he could score a move on April. "Here, let me help you with those."

"Ok" April handed the pizza boxes to Donnie who headed to the kitchen to place them on the table.

"Guys! The Pizza's here!" the red-head yelled.

Raph walked into the kitchen heading toward the table. He grabbed a slice of the Buffalo Chicken pizza, taking a huge bite out of it.

Casey looked around the room confused. "Where's everyone else?"

"If Leo's done killing Mikey or Mikey escaped from Leo, then they should be coming in soon," replied Donnie.

"Freedom! Freedom is mine baby! All mine!" Mikey screamed running into the kitchen grabbing six slices of people before running back out. He came back in, walking backwards. "Hi April. Hi Casey." He waved before running back out yelling, "FREEDOM!"

"Um...O-kaaay...what happened to him?" asked April.

Raph shrugged, "Jus' Mikey bein' Mikey."

"Hey! I got spicy chicken wings! Anyone want some?" Casey grinned.

"What's a spicy chicken wing?" asked Leo as he walked into the kitchen.

Casey stared at them in shock. "You've never had a spicy chicken wing."

"Of course not! We live in the sewers for crying out loud!" replied Donnie.

"I was just wondering Nerd-atello. No need to get pissed off or anything." he rolled his eyes looking at Donnie. "Anyway a spicy chicken wing is exactly what it's called. Pretty simple. You can eat it alone or dip it into the real spicy buffalo sauce."

"Oh." the turtles replied in unison.

"Let me try." Raph grabbed one of the spicy chicken wings, dipped it into the spicy buffalo sauce and plopped it into his mouth.

His eyes widened a bit as he chewed. After swallowing he smirked. "Mmmm, spicy~"

Leo grabbed one as well, taking a bite out of it. He chewed and swallowed before replying, "Mm, that is good."

"Guess I should grab one too, huh?" April took one, covering the whole wing in spicy buffalo sauce before eating it. She grabbed another one and gave it to Donnie. "Here try one."

"Uh..." was Donnie's only nervous reply.

 **( With Mikey :) )**

Mikey ate quietly in his room. Sure he loved to chatter and make noise but sometimes he needs the noise to be quiet. He was thinking. Wow, a huge surprise huh? He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he clearly ain't stupid. He glanced at the calender for the 100th time today.

"It's Mother's day and I don't know what to do," he said, as his hands shot up in the air exasperatedly.

"What to do, what to do, what to doooo? Pizza, tell me what to do?" He looked at the pizza. "Ugh... you're useless!" he exclaimed, biting the pizza irritated.

"On Mother's day the mother is usually a girl and the only girl here is–"

"AHHHHHH!"

Mikey jumped from the bed from shock at the sudden noise and landed on his rear. "Oomph"

He got off from the floor and stepped out of the room just in time to stare at a screaming Donnie holding his tongue with tears in his eyes. Don ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. All you could hear was the running water of the faucet and spitting noises.

Mikey walked toward the kitchen. Once he stepped foot into the kitchen he asked, "Um what happened to Donnie?"

"He couldn't handle the spiciness of the spicy chicken wings." Casey smirked.

"Oh okay. Well I'm just gonna go back into my room."

"Mikey are you OK?" asked April in concern.

Mikey blinked before responding, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Well you don't sound like the care-free bubbly Mikey I know."

"Oh, well actually," he looked at April straight in the eye. "I need to talk to you."

April nodded her head, "'Kay"

April followed him to his room. She had to jump through obstacles and watch her feet to make sure she didn't step on anything, before reaching Mikey's bed.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Look you know what day today is," Mikey asked.

"May 10?"

"No I mean the event."

"Uhhh, oh! Mother's day?"

"Exactly!"

"What about it?"

"We don't celebrate Mother's day because we got no mother but I was thinking that maybe you could play that role. Only for today..."

"W-what?!"

"C'mon April! You're a great girl and you act like a sis to me so why not? You could be the mom and Donnie could be the dad. It'll be just like playing house!" Mikey smiled innocently.

April's face got beet red at Mikey's suggestion but it'll only be for one day and Mikey never had a real mom so why not?

April sighed, "OK Mikey. I'll be your mom for today."

"Yes!" Mikey fist-bumped the air.

"So what now?"

"Uhh...I didn't really think about that..."

"Should we get Donnie?"

"Yeah!"

They left the room in search for Donnie. Don just got out from the bathroom and was walking to his lab until they stopped him.

"Hi what's up?" he greeted.

"So today's Mother's day and Mikey had this idea that since he didn't have a mother that I should be his for today and you should be the dad. So what do you say?"

Donnie's face blushed a bright crimson red at the thought. April would be his and he would be hers just for today. It was so tempting to say yes but he wasn't sure–

"Please please please Pleeeeeeeeeze?!" Mikey stuck out his bottom lip as tears formed in his eyes.

"Fine why not," Donnie replied.

"Woo-hoo!" Mikey jumped up and down.

"So Mikey, what do we do?" April asked.

"We're a family! So what does a family do?" Mikey smiled.

"Spend quality time together?" Donnie asked.

"Exactly, let's go!" Mikey exclaimed.

He grabbed both of their hands as he sky rocketed to his room.

For the rest of the day they chattered, played games, drew and of course laughed. Mikey was able to get Donnie and April to dance with each other to some rock party music as he snatched a pizza box from the kitchen. They ate pizza and lots of it except for April who only ate two slices. Mikey was sitting on the floor putting the finishing touches to the card for April. When he was done he handed it to her; smiling. April smiled as she read the card and got teary eyed. She gave Mikey a big hug as they started partying again. After lots of party hours, they fell on the bed tired. April was on the left, Mikey was in the middle, and Donnie was on the right side.

"I love you guys," Mikey sighed content.

"We love you too Mikey," Donnie and April spoke in unison.

They snuggled close together as April kissed Mikey's head and Don's cheek.

"Night"

"Good night"

"Sweet dreams"

And they all fell into a quiet slumber.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry for the corny ending. Hoped you enjoyed anyway! Read & Review!**


End file.
